


yeah she's gleaming like mother of pearl

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always business with you, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah she's gleaming like mother of pearl

"Didn't I see you in the papers yesterday?" Harley asks. They're in one of the back rooms at the club, and Harley's dancing just for him. Her dress shimmers every time she moves, her hair waving blond and blue and pink.

"You may have," Bruce says.

"Yeah," Harley says. She jumps into his lap without so much as a mother-may-I, twists her fingers in his hair. "You and that little elf you picked up at the circus."

"His name is Dick," Bruce corrects, and Harley giggles, swerves until his face is in her clevage and Bruce breathes in bubble gum and pixie stix.

"You'd like him," Bruce says. He licks between her breasts. "He's…"

"A ball of sunshine?" Harley suggests. "Axe-crazy?"

"Maybe both," Bruce says. His teeth graze one of her nipples and she hums, grinds down on his dick. "Now are you going to tell me what I need to know?"

Harley sighs. She sees all kinds of clientele, mobsters and businessmen and everything in between. She says she has a mess of degrees in a closet somewhere, but that this is more fun.

"You never just _visit_ ," she says. Bruce tips his head up, sucks the pout from her bottom lip. "It's always business with you, huh?"

"I can make it both," Bruce says. He reaches under her dress and grabs her ass. "What can I do for you, Miss Quinn?"

"Mm," Harley says. She leans back into him, tips her head so far back that her pigtails brush the floor. Her dress rides up to show bright red panties and Bruce cups her pussy through them, feeling wet heat. " _That's_ a start," she says.

"I thought it might be," Bruce says. He guides her back up onto the couch, lays her out against the pillows and moves between her legs. Her hair fans out behind her and she reaches to slip her panties off, and she squirms when Bruce slides two fingers into her, hooks her legs around his waist.

"So," Harley says. "I got an offer to join another crew."

Bruce leans down, sucks her clit between his teeth. Her sharp gold heels dig into his back and her nails bite at his shoulders. "Really," he says.

"Uh-huh," Harley says. "Seeing as how _you_ never let me work for you."

Bruce looks up at her, gives her a look. She sticks her tongue out and winks at him. "Harley," he says. He pumps his fingers into her, slow the way she likes it. "The one time I gave you a job, you murdered half _my_ staff."

"Just a little," Harley protests.

"You put the other half in the hospital," Bruce says.

"Yeah," Harley agrees. She grins, sharp white and bright red lipstick. "But I sent 'em all nice gifts at the hospital."

"Stuffed animals," Bruce says.

"So?" Harley asks. "Who doesn't like a teddy bear?"

Bruce shakes his head. He slides his fingers out of her, pushes her dress up past her stomach and kisses along the ruby in her navel before making his way back down to her pussy. She squirms again, impatient, and Bruce holds her still and licks her back open.

"See, Bruce," Harley says. "This is why I like you. You're not like all the _other_ rich boys who come in here."

He fucks his tongue inside of her, grabs her ass and lifts her half way off the couch to get _deeper_.

"'Course," Harley gasps. "Most of 'em probably haven't gone and offed half of Gotham, but who's keeping score?"

"Someone, probably," Bruce murmurs into her thighs. He bites down on the pale skin there and Harley giggles. She pushes her hands through his hair and he fucks his tongue back inside of her, laps at her until her juices run down his chin. He looks up and watches her head tip back against the pillows, watches her come apart under him.

"You're not so bad," Harley says. She grinds against his mouth, squeezes him with her thighs until he feels his expensive shirt rip from her heels. "Sure, you _play_ the big bad gangster, but inside you're - _oh_ ," she says, and her whole body trembles when she comes, her hands tightening in his hair.

"What am I?" Bruce asks. He sits up, licks around the corners of his mouth. Harley's face is flushed pink and one of her pigtails is falling out. She swipes at some of the eyeliner smudged on the corner of her eye and shrugs.

"You're just a mess, is all," Harley says. "Y'know, like me."

Bruce starts to respond but she pushes him back, drops down to the floor and between his legs. "The ones you're looking for," Harley says. She unzips him, rubs her mouth all over him until he's covered in lipstick and spit. "Y'know, the troublemakers. Couple of Russian mafia guys who come in every Tuesday to blow all their hard-earned cash."

She sucks him down, takes him to the base until Bruce forgets all the languages he knows. Then she comes back up, licks around the head of his cock. "Personally," Harley says. "I'd take them out as a _favor_."

"Would you?" Bruce asks. Owing Harley a favor doesn't seem like the safest prospect, but then -

"Uh-huh," Harley says. "The girls around here are terrified of 'em. They know to leave _me_ alone, but, you know…"

"Axe-crazy?" Bruce suggests, and Harley pinches him with her teeth. "I'll deal with them," Bruce says, and Harley hums around him, something that sounds like a cartoon theme song.

"Christ," Bruce says, and Harley moves faster, pumps her head up and down until she's nothing but a blur of blue and blonde and pink. She digs her nails into his thighs, cups his balls with his other hand and _squeezes_ and Bruce shouts loud enough to be heard over the music, feels his cock hit the back of her throat when he comes.

Harley pulls back, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smears lipstick everywhere before she lays down on the floor. "That was fun," Harley says.

"Mm," Bruce agrees. He stands, zips himself back up and looks down at her. "I'd like my wallet back, if you don't mind."

Harley pouts up at him, slips his wallet back out of her dress and tosses it up to him. "You're no fun," she says.

"Oh," Bruce says. He gives her a hand to her feet, kisses the top of her head, then the smudge of lipstick on her cheek. "I'm not all that bad."

He watches her saunter out of the room, then takes the back exit out of the club. It's only when he starts for his car that he realizes she stole his watch, too.


End file.
